


Levi's Café

by Quinnion



Series: Levi's Café [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I can, Body Dysphoria, Coming Out, Crying, Eren is a cutie, Eventual Smut, Finally, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, It's hard to portray characters correctly, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slight OOC, Slurs, Smut, T slur, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex, lots of coffee, only once though, trans hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is a unemployed 24 year old that lives with his two best friends in a small apartment. He's been searching for a job for a couple of months but hasn't had any luck. Eren decides to visit Levi's Café to ask if there's an opening but he ends up developing a crush on the owner. Eren doesn't pursue his feelings since he has a secret and he's sure Levi wouldn't want him because of it. </p><p> (Updating every Monday, or earlier if I can)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirrors and Job Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first chaptered fanfiction so I hope it turns out good. I'll be updating every Monday since I'm almost done with all 4 chapters. I do want to warn you that there's going to be description on body dysphoria because I know that might make some people uncomfortable. 
> 
> I'm trans so I ended up using a lot of my own experiences to describe Eren's (he's trans in this fic) feelings and experiences. I get kind of annoyed when (especially cis) writers aren't able to portray trans characters properly since they can't really know what it's like to be trans. That's why I decided I wanted to make one of the characters trans so people can learn through the character.
> 
> I'd also like to mention a very good friend of mine, robotarmedweenie.tumblr.com, who helped me a lot while I was writing this, she proof read everything for me and that was a great help :)
> 
> Well I hope you guys enjoy this fic!

Despite Eren’s deep hatred of mirrors there’s one permanently nailed to the wall of his bedroom. It’s about an inch above the floor and stretches up so high he’s able to see his whole body in the reflection, from his toes all the way up to the stray strands of hair sticking out.

Eren’s been standing there staring at his naked reflection for a couple of minutes, maybe more, a large frown has already forming on his face. A horrible feeling of disgust settles in his gut as he looks over every flaw in the mirror.

His face and hair are okay, he thinks his features could be a bit sharper but so far he can’t find anything wrong with his appearance. His hair is thick and a nice chestnut color, it’s a bit messy but he likes it that way.

Eren’s gaze moves down to his neck and shoulders, he rubs his hands over his tan skin and touches his thin shoulders; they’re way too feminine and small not broad like he wants them to be. Eren lightly trails his fingers over his collarbone and looks down at his chest.

He frowns and grimaces a bit at the sight, he stares at his breasts which always seem so out of place on his chest like two blobs someone stuck on his torso at birth. Eren has always hated his chest; he hates the way he can feel them pressing against him in his sleep and hates the slight bump visible beneath his shirt even when he wears his tightest binder. Most of all he hates when he can see people tilt their head and stare at him, their eyes lingering on his chest, maybe wondering if he’s actually a boy. 

He hates everything about his body, every feminine flaw that hints at his true sex. He hates the way his big thighs and small waist form a perfect hourglass figure that every women would kill for yet he hides it beneath layers of clothing. His feet and hands are too small for a man’s. With his delicate fingers and thin arms, people can’t help but question him when they get a closer look. His wide hips and the slight curve along his sides taunt him along with the uncomfortable feeling that something’s missing between his legs. 

The horrible feeling swirling in his gut intensifies as he continues to stare at himself in the mirror and soak in his own self-hatred. Soon it becomes too much to bear so he forces himself to pull his eyes away from his reflection.

Eren sighs loudly and takes up a couple of step toward his bed then flops down on it slouching slightly. He rubs his eyes and lets out a yawn before turning to look at his clock on his night stand, it’s 6:03pm so he’s still got plenty of time to make it to the Café.

He reaches for his clothes and pulls on his boxer briefs and skinny jeans before picking out one of his binders. This one is a black tri-top that cuts off about an inch below his breasts. Eren slips it on and pulls it over his chest; he takes one side and fastens the little hooks onto the corresponding loops on the other side of the binder.

Eren takes a deep breath then looks down, smiling weakly at his nearly flat chest. He pulls on his plain, grey shirt that’s just a little but too baggy plus a pair of his favorite jeans. He swings his messenger bag over his shoulder before heading out of his room, gently closing the door behind him.

Eren’s in the living room and heading for the door when he realizes he should probably say goodbye to Armin before he goes out. He heads over to his close friend’s room and opens the door quietly, sticking his head out to see Armin on his bed slouched over with several open books and loose papers scattered over the sheets.

Armin looks up when he hears his door creak a bit. 

“Hey Armin, I’m just going to go out for a bit, I won’t be gone long,” Eren explains to his friend.

Armin smiles and nods. “Alright, have fun,” he says before looking back down at his work. Eren closes the door and makes his out of their apartment.

It’s only a couple of blocks to the Café, Eren thinks it’s called Levi’s Café but he can’t recall it exactly; Eren’s only passed by the coffee shop a couple of times. He’s been looking for a job for the last couple of months and hasn’t had any luck. He hopes that the owner at the nearby Café is willing the hire someone new. He knows it’s unlikely, but he’s desperate for a job after months of unemployment so he’s trying out every option.

Eren has had a couple of jobs at local shops and even an office as a temp but he was never able to keep any job for very long, usual because of cutbacks. Eren wanted to go to college, but he didn’t have enough money to pay for it after his father kicked him out when he came out to him.

Eren frowns as he remembers when he came out to his dad as transgender a couple of years ago. At first his dad thought it was a joke, but once he realized his ‘daughter’ was serious he started yelling and shouting at him. He even punched him in the face when he protested and argued back. His father kicked him out of the house that very evening.

That’s the last time Eren saw his father, he never returned after that and didn’t glance back at his one remaining blood relative as he left the house he grew up in. Fortunately, Mikasa let him move into the apartment she moved into while she attended college. After Armin graduated high school he went to college and is currently working on getting his master’s degree in marine biology.

Eren’s the only one out of the three that doesn’t pay rent regularly. Armin is able to because of his part time job at the local museum and Mikasa pays the most since she’s finished her studies and moved into a successful career as a chef at a very popular restaurant in the city.

Eren sighs loudly as he crosses the street; not even bothering to look both ways to see if any cars were coming even through the light is green. He’s always felt like a disappointment compared to everyone else. Even as a kid his dad would always tell him to be more like Mikasa or Armin. His grades were average but only because he worked hard; after his mother died at age 15, he just stopped trying. His mom had always been the one to motivate him to do better in school anyways.

His father began to like him less and less after that, maybe it’s because he reminded him so much of his wife since they look so alike. With Eren’s shit grades, anger issues and overall bad attitude, the whole trans thing was the last straw. Eren should have saw it coming, he should have known it would have ended badly. He feels stupid that he ever thought coming out would end well; all it gave him was no family, no money and no college education. He barely had enough saved up to start hormone therapy.

Eren stares down at the ground while he walks, observing the small imperfects in the cement while trying to ignore everyone who passes him on the sidewalk. He looks up after a couple of minutes and faces the small coffee shop with the words ‘Levi’s Café’ in a simple cursive above the entrance.

It’s a pretty simple building that’s painted a nice beige color along with a dark brown door. Eren can see through the spotless windows that’s it’s pretty empty inside; there’s only a couple of people are sitting in the shop.

When Eren swings the door open a small bell rings, alerting the staff that a new customer has entered the Café. Eren looks around for a moment and notices a rather short man running the register.

He walks up to the counter and gets a closer look at the man, his black hair parted in the middle stands out against his pale skin. Eren squints at the name tag pinned onto his black shirt, it reads ‘Levi’.

Suddenly Eren realizes that his name must be the Levi from the name of the Café, meaning he owns the place. He wonders why the owner of the Café is working at the register, but he quickly shrugs the thought away.

When Eren approaches the counter Levi looks up at him with a sharp gaze. He feels rather intimidated by the man despite his height, and Eren fidgets with the hem of his shirt, takes a shaky breath, and speaks up.“H-hello...” Eren cringes a bit at how high pitched his voice sounds.

Eren has to admit to himself that Levi’s a handsome man, his sharp features pair well with his smooth skin and they make it nearly impossible for Eren to guess his age. The man is pretty short, but Eren can see even through his shirt that he’s very built. Eren wouldn’t mind to get a peek at the toned abs hidden beneath his shirt... a light blush covers the younger man’s face at the thought

Levi doesn’t look impressed, his eyes are lidded and he looks pretty bored, “Hello, welcome to Levi’s Café. How may I help you?” he replies out of habit with a flat tone.

Eren smiles weakly and avoids Levi’s intense gaze. “I was just wondering if you guys are hiring here, I’m looking for a job,” he explains; he’s a bit too proud of himself for not stuttering.

Levi sighs softly at that, they are short-staffed at his Café but unfortunately they can’t afford to hire anyone at the moment, which is why he’s running the register instead of working on more important things in his office.

“Sorry kid, I don’t have any openings right now,” Levi replies simply, he notices the way the boy’s face drops. A small frown forming on his face, he can see the desperation in his eyes.

Eren nods softly and forces another forced smile.“That’s alright. I was just wondering,” he replies politely. But Levi can see how upset he is and feels bad about not being able to hire him even if he wanted to.

“Well I’ll see you around then... thanks anyways,” Eren adds before he turns to exit the store.

Levi reaches forward and grabs Eren’s arm to stop him in his tracks. Eren turns toward the older man, a dark blush covering his face at unexpected touch, and Levi can’t help crack a smile. 

“I’d like to give you a job but I can’t afford to hire anyone else right now,” Then he suggests, “How about you give me your email or number so I can contact you just in case there’s an opening.”

Eren grins widely and nods, “Sure!” he replies and immediately scrambles to find a piece of paper and pen in his bag. Eren quickly scribbles down his email, phone number, and name before handing the information over to Levi.

Levi smiles and takes a peek at the piece of paper before tucking it into his pocket. “Well, I’ll see you around Eren,” he says softly. Eren nods and gives a clumsy wave while he exits the store. 

Levi lets his head rest against his hand, a small smile forming on his face as he watches Eren exit the store... and he can’t help but let his eyes linger on his ass.

Levi feels someone elbow him in the side and turns to see Hanji, one of his employees, leaning over the counter and waggling her eyebrows at him. Levi glares at her and shoves at her playfully.“Shut up Hanji”, he mumbles.

The woman laughs loudly. “I didn’t even say anything!” she replies sheepishly, but with a wide grin.

Levi turns to give her another glare, but she only giggles in response.“You know what you did,” he says.

Hanji looks back at Eren as he turns the corner and hums in approval. “You have to admit he is pretty cute.”

Levi grunts at that but doesn’t say anything in return; instead, he goes to take another customer order with a small smile on his face.

There’s a slight bounce in Eren’s step as he walks back to his apartment, his mind wanders and ends up fixating on Levi. He has to admit there’s something that draws him to the older man and can’t help but hope that those feelings are returned. 

Eren thinks about Levi’s soft skin and the way his hair, parted in the middle, frames his face perfectly. He thinks about his biceps stretching out the sleeves of his shirt slightly and how the edges of his collarbone were showing. 

Eren sighs dreamily, and almost runs into a pole on the edge of the sidewalk. He imagines asking him out and having a wonderful first date, they would take their relationship slow just so they could savor it.

Suddenly Eren realizes how stupid he’s being, and he quickly shakes his head to push away his impossible fantasy. Levi’s could already be dating someone... probably a pretty girl with long hair or something. Someone like Mikasa maybe. Someone normal.

Levi wouldn’t want someone like him; he wouldn’t want to deal with Eren’s unusual situation. Even if, somehow, they ended up having a first date, once Levi finds out about Eren’s situation he’ll probably get angry and scream at him for lying... then leave like everyone else did. 

Eren knows he’s worthless and a freak and doesn’t deserve to be loved by someone. He knows he’ll die alone, and it will all be because he wasn’t born in the right body. Even his own father didn’t love him, so why should anyone else?

Eren sniffles and realizes a couple of tears are already rolling down his cheeks. He doesn’t want anyone to see he’s crying, so he tries his best to hide his face while he rushes back to his apartment.

Once he’s inside, Eren makes sure not to alert anyone of his presence and quietly sneaks into his room. He doesn't bother changing, not really wanting to have to deal with his reflection again. Eren climbs in bed and hides under the covers and pulls them up over his head. 

He finally lets himself cry, letting the sheets soak up his tears. He tries his best to stifle the noise, not wanting Armin to hear him. Violent sobs shake his shoulders as he loses control, hiding his face in his pillow to cry his heart out. 

Eren’s not sure how long he’s been crying, but eventually he exhausts himself and falls asleep, dry tear tracks crusted over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked my fic please leave a kudos and comment! By the way in this chapter Eren falls asleep with his binder on by accident, this is a mistake of course since he's so overwhelmed with emotions he forgot to take it off. I just wanted to add that sleeping with a binder on, or even wearing it more than 8 hours, can be very dangerous and cause a lot of problems with your ribs that might seriously damage them, even beyond repair. Just a PSA. Thank you Zen_Charmer for pointing that out :)
> 
> I'll post chapter 2 next Monday (10/26)


	2. Coffee Cups and Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi flirt constantly but will Levi ever make his move?

Two days later, Tuesday’s come along, and Eren’s slumped back on the couch to the point where his rear end is on the edge of the sofa. He’s flipping through channels on their crappy TV, occasionally laughing at some mediocre joke. He’s been sitting there since this morning and now it’s four o’clock. His legs stretched out in front of him, propped up on the cluttered coffee table. 

Eren chuckles at the television reaching into the large bag next to him, he pulls out a handful of chips and eats them one by one, making sure not to get any crumbs on himself. 

Eren hasn’t done anything productive since he visited Levi’s Café to ask for a job. He tried his best to distract himself so he wouldn’t think about Levi. He totally denies and pushes his feelings for the older man away and forces himself to ignore them. Deep down Eren knows that he’s only doing this because he’s afraid of rejection. 

The show he’s currently watching ends, so he turns off the television and sighs loudly while slumping back into his seat. 

He’s feeling restless and has the urge to go somewhere and do something other than laze around all day. Eren sighs loudly and looks up at the ceiling, sitting there for a couple of minutes before deciding to take a walk.

Eren heads into his bedroom to fix up his hair before pulling on some nicer clothes. He checks himself in the mirror for a moment seeing if his chest is flat enough before grabbing his wallet and keys. 

Eren makes his way out of the apartment and doesn't say goodbye to anyone, since he’s the only one in the house; Armin and Mikasa are both working today. 

Eren walks slowly down the sidewalk, not really paying attention to where he’s going. He simply observes his environment: something he rarely does. The small beds of flowers hanging off the edge of tiny terraces make the ugly, chipping paint less noticeable. There’s a small tree planted on the right side of the sidewalk every couple of feet. They’re newly planted so they’re trunks are still thin and they have a lot taller to grow. Every once in awhile Eren passes an old light post that doesn’t work anymore. Eren glances at the stores to his left and carefully looks at each one he passes.

He’s been walking for a couple of blocks when he realizes that he’s near Levi’s Café. Soon enough, the store comes into view. Eren glances through the window and sees Levi working at the counter again. He looks just like he did two days ago, except this time he’s laughing, a large grin spread across his face. Hanji is next to him, laughing along with her hand on his shoulder.

Eren frowns softly at that, but, in spite the unease, he can’t help feel happy as he watches Levi laugh. Hanji suddenly spots Eren outside the window and, for some reason, starts grinning. She nudges her boss’ side with her elbow. Levi glances toward Eren’s direction and catches his eye, and smiles softly. That smile let’s Eren work up the courage to enter the coffee shop, despite the nervous feeling in his gut.

Eren glances around awkwardly, his gaze darting across the floor; he’s too scared to look up, knowing that Levi and Hanji are probably staring at him. Eren approaches the counter, stands across from Levi, then finally meets his gaze.

The older man still has a small smile spread across his face. “Hey, you’re that kid from a couple days ago..You were looking for a job right?” he says leaning against the counter.

Eren nods and smiles happy that Levi remembers him. “Yeah that’s me... and I’m not a kid.” he adds.

Levi cocks his eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? Well I could have been fooled. If you were any shorter I’d think you weren’t legal,” he says with a chuckle.

Eren blushes at the comment. “I’m not that young, I’m twenty four. What are you, like, ancient?” he shoots back dragging out the last word. 

Levi laughs softly and Eren decides it’s the most beautiful sound he’s even heard. “Like I’ve never heard that one before,” he says sarcastically, “..I’m not that old, I’m only thirty two so... it’s still okay”. 

Eren wasn’t sure how old he thought Levi was but thirty two seemed about right. Though, he could have said twenty five and Eren would have believed him without question. Eren nods and smiles, not sure what to say anymore. Levi doesn’t seem to mind the silence. 

After a moment the coffee shop owner speaks up again “So… would you like to buy anything or did you just come here to talk to me?” he asks, half joking. 

Eren blushes softly and looks away for a moment. he glances up at the simple menu on the wall behind the counter and picks something at random. “Ughh I’ll have a... cappuccino?” he orders even though he doesn’t like coffee at all. 

“To go or to stay?” Levi asks.

“To stay.” he replies immediately. Levi nods and turns away from him while Eren reaches for his wallet wondering if he even has enough cash to pay. Levi hums softly as he gracefully prepares Eren’s cappuccino and adds a pretty leaf design at the surface– something he rarely does. 

Levi turns back, sets the porcelain cup with a small plate underneath on the countertop, and slides it over to Eren.

“That’ll be $3.75.” Eren looks through his wallet and pulls out three one dollar bills plus three quarters. He hands the money to Levi who puts it in the cash register. Seconds later he hands him a receipt.

Eren nods his head in thanks and takes the coffee cup in his hands, holding it carefully at the edges of the plate. 

“Have a nice day Eren,” Levi says before he goes back to work switching stations with the women from before. 

Eren smiles, takes a seat to the table closest to where Levi is working, and takes a sip of his cappuccino, trying to hide the grimace he makes at the bitter taste. Eren drinks about half of it before he has enough, he decides next time he comes here he’ll order something sweeter.

Every once in awhile Eren glances at Levi to admire the different aspects of him; the way he flawlessly prepares customers’ orders, the slight frown he makes when he spots an area of the counter that isn’t spotless, and the concentration in his face as he scrubs away at the stain. 

Eren looks away, realizing he’s staring too much. Hanji, who’s working alongside Levi, notices but doesn’t comment about it, she finds it cute. 

Eren also realizes he’s been sitting here too long for just ordering a cappuccino so he gets up quickly and tucks his chair back under the table leaving the half empty coffee cup on the table to be cleaned up by a member of the staff. 

As Eren leaves Levi speaks up “Goodbye Eren, I’ll see you later” he says with a small wave. Eren doesn’t say anything back, he just returns the wave and exits the store with a wide grin accompanied by a soft blush.

_____________________________________________________

Eren decides to visit Levi for a second time on Friday, he wanted to go earlier than that but resisted in fear that he would come off as too desperate or clingy. He decides he’s going to visit the café every Tuesday and Friday, liking to have a pattern he can stick to. 

That Friday Eren orders a mocha instead, Levi asks him if it’s to go or to stay and he choses to stay of course. There’s no one else in the coffee shop that day expect Eren so he decides to strike up a conversation. 

While Levi’s handing him his coffee he speaks up “So..how’s your day been so far?” he asks lamley. 

Levi smiles and props up his elbow up onto the counter, resting his head against his hand “It’s been okay, slow as you can see” he gestures at the mostly empty shop. Eren nods, he doesn’t say anything in response so Levi decides to keep the conversation going “So how’s your day been going? Did you find a job yet?”

Eren shakes his head and takes a sip of his mocha, not wanting it to get cold, he likes the taste of this one better than the cappuccino; it’s considerably sweeter. “No I haven’t found anything yet but I’m still looking” he says.

Levi hums softly and stands up straight again going back to the register “That’ll be $4.25” he recites. Eren looks through his wallet and pulls out the exact amount handing it to Levi carefully. 

“So you’re the owner of the store right?” Eren asks curiously while Levi hands him a freshly printed receipt. 

“Yeah, this is my store. I opened it a couple of years ago after I quit my job” Levi explains “I just didn’t see a future there” he adds. Eren nods taking another sip from his coffee. He’s about to open his mouth to ask another question when Hanji calls Levi over to help her fix the espresso machine again. 

“I’m coming!” Levi shouts back in reply, he turns and gives Eren a small smile before heading over to her. Eren realizes it’s his time to move away from the counter so he spends the rest of his visit sitting at the same table he did last time sipping his coffee. 

Once he’s done Eren looks back at Levi and gives him a small wave before heading back to his apartment. 

_____________________________________________________

Next Tuesday Eren visits the Café again feeling a need to see Levi. He orders a frappuccino since he’s never tried one before. Levi finds it cute that the younger male always orders a different coffee as if he’s determined to try them all before picking his favorite. 

They talk for twenty minutes by the counter before another customer enters the store to order. By that time Eren’s already done with his coffee so he leaves with a wave and a cute smile. Levi returns the wave and sighs in a way that some might call dreamy. 

He notices Hanji staring at him with a knowing smirk on her face and quickly starts scrubbing at a non-existent stain on the counter. When she approaches him anyways and leans her elbow against the counter Levi knows exactly what she’s here for.

“So...Eren huh?” she speaks up a grin plastered over her face. 

“What about Eren?” Levi replies flatly acting as if he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. 

“Well, he’s pretty cute don’t you think?” she elaborates. Levi nods softly and shrugs not wanting to admit he totally agrees with her. “I know you well enough to see you have a crush on him” she says bluntly. Levi blushes lightly, something that rarely happens to him, he shrugs again refusing to admit his feelings to Hanji knowing that she’ll burst into a fit of ‘I told you so’s. 

Levi’s about to speak up when another customer approaches the counter and he couldn’t be happier to get out of this conversation.

_____________________________________________________

Today Eren is meeting up with Mikasa and Armin after their classes to go eat lunch. He has to rush to get there since it’s on the other side of town but since it’s a Friday Eren decides to visit Levi despite the rush.

He speed walks toward the café and opens the door to the shop a bit too hard, the back of it slammed against the wall. He winces at the loud sound and smiles apologetically toward Levi and Hanji, their heads snapped towards him at the slam. Eren rubs the back of his neck sheepish, a light blush covering his face as he walks toward the counter. 

Levi smiles softly as he watches Eren walk toward him, he lets his elbow rest on the counter and leans forward slightly “So what’ll it be today?” he cocks his eyebrow.

Eren smiles and hums softly as he looks up at the menu board scanning over the different options before picking something “..I’ll try iced coffee..but to go please” he decides. 

Levi nods and turns to make his drink, slightly surprised and even disappointed that Eren isn’t going to stay. He prepares his drink quickly sensing that Eren’s in a hurry and grins when he gets an idea. Before handing Eren his coffee he pulls out the sharpie he always keeps in in his pocket and draws a winking face on the side of Eren’s cup before he turns and slides it across the counter. 

Eren smiles and pays him the amount due before taking the coffee cup into his hand not noticing the small emoticon on his cup. “So why are in such a hurry?” Levi asks curiously

“Oh I’m meeting up with my friends for lunch in an hour but the restaurant is on the other side of town” he explains “..But it’s a Friday and I always come here on Tuesdays and Fridays so I didn’t want to disappoint you” he mumbles not mentioning the fact that he missed Levi. 

A wide grin spreads over the older man’s face as he listens to Eren, he can hear Hanji giggle under her breathe somewhere behind him. Eren blushes and looks down at his coffee cup “Well I’ll leave you to it then” Levi says.

Eren nods and takes his cup before giving a small wave then turning away and heading out of the shop. He looks down at his coffee cup and gasps when he sees the small winky face drawn in sharpie. Eren snaps his head back to look at Levi who’s leaning over the counter staring right at him. The coffee shop owner winks at him with a smirk. Eren blushes intensely and rushes out of the store feeling embarrassed at his reaction.

Levi chuckles as he watches Eren rush out of the store, he feels as if he achieved his goal to embarrass the kid. Hanji’s giggles behind him and joins him at the front counter.

“Oh you have got it bad” she says nudging him with his elbow “Just ask him out already...I’m sure he’ll say yes” she adds.

“I’ll get there Hanji, I’m just taking my time” Levi replies as he scrubs the counter clean. 

Hanji hums softly and nods “Alright, whatever you say, but if you mess this up..” she lets the sentence drift off, the silent threat floating through the air around him.

Levi puts a hand on her shoulder “Don’t you worry, I got this” he says with a grin before going over to clean the counter around the espresso machine.

_____________________________________________________

The next day Eren wakes up after noon and sighs softly turning his head to look out the window. He stares at the sun which is already pretty high in the sky. He sighs again, feeling a strong need to go see Levi again even though he just saw him yesterday.

He sits there for a couple of minutes mulling it over and trying to make a decision as wild thoughts dash through his mind.

Finally he throws his covers off his body and rolls out of bed stumbling a bit as he stands up, his head throbbing from lying down for such a long time. 

Eren changes quickly, turning his back to the mirror as he strips out of his baggy pajamas before slipping on his binder and some fresh clothes. He turns around and looks at himself in the mirror running his hands over his chest slightly frowning at the slight bump that shows through the thick fabric of his shirt.

He sighs sadly and pulls on a baggy sweater before grabbing his messenger bags and keys. As he walks through the living room he glances at the couch to see Mikasa reading a small pocket book. He gives her a small wave when she looks up, he waits for her to return the wave before opening the door and heading out of their apartment.

Eren walks down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets staring down at the pavement. He doesn’t draw attention to himself as he heads toward Levi’s Café hanging his head so his hair falls in front of his face. 

Once he enters the shop he lifts up his head and exhales deeply. He looks up at Levi watching him clean the counter furiously, his brow knitted in concentration. Eren walks up the counter and clears his throat to get Levi’s attention.

The older man looks up at him, his annoyed glare turning into a small smile and his eyes softening when he sees Eren.

He leans his elbow against the counter and flashes a wide grin “So what’ll it be today handsome?” he muses. Eren blushes deeply and sputters incoherently, he looks up at the menu and scans over the options. 

“Uh...I-I’ll have an espresso” he decides as he avoids Levi’s gaze. The older man smiles softly and nods, turning to prepare his coffee. As Eren waits he admires Levi’s strong build, his shoulder blades pushing back slightly as he works. 

Levi turns back after a moment and hands Eren his espresso, he pulls out his wallet and pays Levi whose leaning over the counter, letting his head rest on his hand. 

“So I can’t help but notice that you didn’t follow your routine today” he brings up casually “I didn’t expect you today.” Eren nods softly and takes a small sip of his coffee before replying.

“I-I’m sorry” he whispers, his words barely audible.

“No, don’t apologize...I enjoy your company so I’m actually happy that you’re here” Levi says quickly with a small smile “I was just wondering why you didn’t follow your routine.”

Eren blushes and runs his fingertip over the rim of the coffee cup, looking down at the black liquid. He shrugs “I-I don’t know...I guess I wanted to see you” he admits. 

Levi grins at that and leans a bit closer, grabbing Eren’s chin gently and lifting his face up so he’s meeting his gaze “Well if you want to see me so bad how about we go out after I close the shop” he suggests.

Eren holds in a gasp, his face a deep, red color as tries to figure out if Levi just wants to hang out or if he’s asking him out on a date in the split second he has before he has to reply. He holds his coffee cup tightly in his grip and stares into Levi’s grey eyes “L-Like a date?” he stutters out, it takes him a moment to realize the words have already slipped out of his mouth.

Levi grins wider and nods softly “Yeah...like a date” he replies before he lets go of Eren’s chin. Eren’s heart flutters at those words and throbs inside his chest, he’s sure everyone in the café can hear his heartbeat. His blush reaches down to his ears and neck as he stares at Levi, trying to regain his composure.

“O-Okay..That sounds nice...so where should I meet you?” he asks nervously as he takes another sip of his coffee, his hands trembling slightly. 

Levi hums softly as he thinks and takes a moment before answering “How about you meet me here? I close the shop at 6:30pm today so you can meet me outside of the Café then...we can go out to dinner if that’s okay with you” he suggests.

Eren nods and takes another sip of his coffee “Alright, that sounds nice” he tries to keep his voice steady and stop himself from jumping with joy. Eren hasn’t dated anyone since he came out when he was eighteen, even after he transitioned, so he’s lost hope that anyone would ever want him.

Levi and Eren talk for a while longer as Eren drinks his coffee. He decides to leave when another customer comes in to order and waves a small goodbye to Levi, who returns it happily. Levi sighs contently and looks down at the floor. 

“You can come out now” he says, Hanji stands up and reveals herself from behind the counter where she was hiding the whole time. She happened to have been stocking up the shelves in the inside of the counter the moment when Eren came over.

Hanji dusts off her pants and grins at Levi “So..You finally did it..” Levi nods and leans against the counter.

“Yup..I told you I knew what I was doing” he muses with a small smirk on his face. Hanji giggles happily as she moves to continue restocking the shelves.

Eren speed walks home, getting there twice as fast as he usually does. He was a light bounce in his step and silly grin on his face. Mikasa’s sitting cross legged on the couch typing frantically on her laptop. She stops abruptly when Eren walks into the apartment, a ridiculous grin on his face. 

“What are you smiling about?” she teases, glad that he’s happy for once. Eren takes a deep breath before answering. 

“Well...I’ve been visiting this café twice a week for a while and I became friends with the owner...well sort of...but today he asked me out to dinner” he replies quickly, his words tripping over each other.

Mikasa quickly puts her laptop away and stands up, she bring Eren into a tight hug and pulls back after a moment, still gripping his shoulders.

“That’s wonderful Eren” she replies, knowing her friend has always worried about how his special circumstances would fit in with his lover life. “Does...does he know about-...?” she asks, Eren’s grin fades into a frown and he breaks the hug, shaking his head.

“No...I didn’t but I’m going to tell him...eventually” he adds, mumbling. Mikasa puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You just tell him when you’re ready” she says firmly. Eren nods and smiles weakly at her, fidgeting with his fingers.

“But...what if he doesn’t want me anyone?” he chokes out with a frown. Mikasa knew the question was coming and has an answer ready.

“Then he’s not worth it Eren...then he doesn't deserve you” she replies with a small smile. Eren returns the smile and they stand there for a moment before Mikasa speaks up again.

“Well shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date?” she teases as he pushes him away playfully. 

“Alright...I might ask you to make sure my outfit is okay” Eren says as he walks toward his bedroom.

“Sure thing!” Mikasa calls back at him before sitting back down on the couch and continuing her furious typing.

Eren sighs loudly when he opens his closet scanning through his different options. He ends up trying on several different outfits, every time getting annoyed about something else: that is chest doesn’t look flat enough, that his hips look too wide or his shoulders too small. 

He ends up deciding on a simple white dress shirt with the sleeves rolling up to his elbows and the top button undone along with a comfortable pair of black skinny jeans. He looks at himself in the mirror for a couple of minutes before asking Mikasa her opinion. 

She hums softly and walks around him, looking at him carefully before grinning “I think you look great!” Eren smiles happily and adjust his rolled up sleeves for a moment.

“Thanks...” he pauses and looks at the clock hanging on the wall “Oh shit! I have to go now” he says before rushing to grab his bag and checking his face in the bathroom.

Mikasa wishes Eren good luck before he leaves the apartment. He walks quickly toward the café and smiles softly when he sees Levi locking up the shop. A nervous feeling settles in his gut as he gets closer, he blushes when Levi turns and waves at him, knots forming in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here's the second chapter, I hope you like it! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it :)
> 
> I'll post chapter 3 next Monday (11/2)


	3. Dinner and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go on a date but when things get hot and heavy will Eren be able to tell Levi his secret?

Eren greets Levi outside of the café with a small smile as he tries to calm himself down. Levi looks him up and down before humming approvingly.

“Well you certainly clean up nice” Levi says with a chuckle “No but seriously...you look really good” he adds causing Eren to blush.

“T-thank you...you look nice too” he replies as Levi leads him down the sidewalk, heading toward the restaurant he picked out. Levi decides to make an attempt at conversation wanting to get to know Eren more.

“So have you found a job yet?” he asks curiously.

Eren shakes his head and sighs “Unfortunately no.”

Levi frowns “It’s been a while then...don’t you have trouble paying rent?” he asks even though he knows the question might be too invasive. 

“Well..I live with my two best friends..Mikasa and Armin, and they both have jobs so they’ve been paying for my share for a while now” he explains.

“What about your family? Can’t they help you out?” Eren tenses noticeably at the question and Levi regrets asking it immediately. 

“No” he shakes his head, taking a deep breath before elaborating “My mom died when I has fifteen and my dad kicked me out of the house when I came out...” he sniffles, clenching his fists. Levi frowns and looks at Eren worriedly. He reaches out his hand toward Eren’s and brushes them together, slowly lacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand gently.

“I’m sorry...about your mom and that your father is a homophobic ass” he says as he smiles reassuringly at the younger man. Eren returns the smile weakly and realizes that he didn’t specify that his dad kicked him out for being trans, not that he’s not gay or anything. He doesn’t correct Levi even though he knows he’ll have to tell him sometime. 

Eren shrugs “It’s okay, it was a while ago so it doesn’t matter that much anymore” he lies, trying to change the topic. Levi understands what he’s trying to do and starts talking about Hanji, complaining about her. Eren laughs at the ridiculous stories he tells as they walk to the restaurant.

Soon enough they arrive at the restaurant, their connected arms swinging slightly. Levi doesn't pull his hand away as he opens the door of Eren, letting him in first. 

A waitress greets them at the front of the restaurant, she glances down at their hands and smiles softly grabbing two menus “Table for two for the lovely couple?”

A light blush dusts Eren’s face and he looks down at the ground, slightly embarrassed. Levi nods and smiles happily “Yes, a table for two” he replies.

The waitress leads them to a table in the back of the restaurant where it’s quieter. She hands them each a menu before leaving to go tend to another table.

Eren takes the menu and nods in thanks, he scans over the different options. Once he’s picked something he puts his menu down and looks back up at Levi to find him leaning over the table staring at him with a small smirk. Eren blushes deeply and grips his menu, sputtering incoherently. 

“W-why are you looking at me like that?” he chokes out, embarrassed by the look in the older man’s eyes. Levi laughs softly and grins.

“Why not? Am I not allowed to stare at my date?” he teases. Eren fidgets with his fingers and shakes his head.

“Well no...but why are you staring at me?” 

“Because you’re handsome” Levi replies simply. Eren’s blush intensifies, he’s about to say something back when the waitress comes over to their table with a pad of paper and a pen. 

“Are you ready to order?” she asks.

“Yes...I’ll have a glass of red wine and sirloin steak” Levi orders first and glances at Eren, signaling it’s his turn. Eren fumbles with the menu and opens it clumsily looking down to read his order.

“Uhh...I’ll have some beer, blue moon..and the seafood spaghetti” he says as the waitress notes it down. Eren cringes at how high pitched his voice gets when he’s nervous but Levi doesn’t seem to notice. 

Once the waitress leaves Levi continues their conversation, his goal to learn as much as he can about Eren. He’s a bit hesitant to open up but eventually they’re both chatting happily, barely noticing when the waitress brings their drinks and food over.

They eat and drink, talking between sips and bites. Levi lets Eren taste his food and vise versa. They stay at their table long after the waitress clears their plates and glasses. Levi laughs loudly at some lame joke Eren made and checks his watch casually.

“Oh shit! It’s already 10pm” he exclaims realizing they’ve been sitting there talking for about three and a half hours. Eren gasps and looks down at his watch just to make sure Levi’s isn’t fast or something.

“Wow, we should probably leave now...they’re probably annoyed we’ve been sitting here for so long.” Levi nods and calls the waitress over asking for the check. She brings it over quickly and Levi pays for it, smiling softly when he sees how happy the waitress is when she sees he left her a very generous tip.

Levi gets up and leads Eren out of the restaurant, grabbing his hand as he walks. He swings their arms and slow down as he passes his café, his apartment above the store.

Levi looks at Eren, who’s watching him curiously, his head tilted cutely. Levi takes a deep breath and smiles softly.

“So...do you want to come over to my place...maybe spend the night?” he suggests hesitantly.

Eren holds back a gasp and blushes intensely, looking down at the pavement. He understands the implication of the invitation and mulls it over for a moment. He knows that Levi will most definitely lose interest in sleeping together and probably never want to see him again when he inevitably finds out that he’s transgender. Eren decides that he doesn’t care and that he’s willing to take the risk even though it could end horribly. 

He bites his bottom lip and looks up at Levi, nodding softly. Levi grins, taking Eren’s hand in his and leading him up to his apartment. 

Once they’re inside Eren looks around for a while, noticing how clean everything is. He takes off his shoes and Levi takes his jacket, storing it along with his in the closet near the entryway. 

“You have a really nice apartment” he muses as he looks around. Levi hums in response and moves closer, he looks up at Eren and wraps his arm around his waist. 

Eren stares down at him, his body trembling slightly out of fear and anxiety. Levi cups his face and pulls him down gently to press their lips together. Eren has to bend over so he can kiss Levi properly as he moves his hand into Levi’s hair, threading his fingers through the soft strands.

Levi pulls Eren closer, pressing their bodies together as he kisses him, he nibbles on Eren’s bottom lip eliciting a gasp from the younger man, his lips parting. Levi smiles into the kiss and takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Eren’s mouth, groaning softly.

Eren blushes intensely as the kiss gets heated, he wraps his arms around Levi’s torso resting his hands flat between his shoulder blades. Eren moans softly as Levi kisses him harder, licking into his mouth.

Without breaking the kiss Levi leads Eren down the hallway and into his bedroom. He pushes him down onto the bed and straddles his hips. Levi pulls away and pants softly smirking as he glances down at Eren’s slightly swollen lips and the dark blush on his face.

Levi leans down again and latches his lips onto Eren’s neck, sucking his skin softly. Eren lets out soft whimpers and moans as Levi sucks dark marks into his neck and nibbles on his skin.

Levi rests his hands on Eren’s chest and moves them down to his waistband, he slips his hands under Eren’s shirt trailing his fingers over his slightly toned abdomen.

The moment Levi starts to move his hands up Eren grabs his wrists and pulls his hands away whimpering softly as he squirms.

“Ah...I-I don’t want you to...” he whispers hesitantly. Levi immediately pulls his hands away and tugs down his shirt, sitting up slightly as he looks down at Eren.

“What’s wrong? Do you not want to have sex?” he asks worriedly. Eren mumbles incoherently and looks away from Levi turning his head to the side. Levi furrows his brow “What did you say?” he urges on. Eren fidgets with his fingers, the blush on his face spreading down to his neck.

“I-I do want to have sex with you but...there’s s-something you should know first...” he stutters out quietly, his words almost inaudible. Levi nods and smiles reassuringly.

“Alright, go ahead then” he notices how nervous Eren looks “But take your time of course” he says as he threads his fingers through Eren’s hair soothingly.

Eren knew this was going to happen and he knows what comes next. He’ll tell Levi about his true sex, if he’s even physically able to get the words out. Levi will either understand completely and kick him out or he’ll have him explain it to him then kick him out. Either way the situation will end with him staying single, kicked out of Levi’s apartment and having another sleepless night of tears. 

Eren hesitates to answer and glances up at Levi’s caring face every once in awhile. He takes a couple of deep breaths and exhales shakily before attempting to reply. 

“I...well...t-there’s something wrong with me...I-I mean I wasn’t born right..” he stutters out wincing at the confused look on Levi’s face “And...y-you probably won’t want me anymore and you’ll hate me because I-..!” he chokes out, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. Levi frowns worriedly and wipes away his tears, kissing his forehead sweetly.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t hate you Eren” he says softly “Just tell me...it’s okay” he reassures. Eren nods and looks away from Levi, squirming softly. 

“I’m...I-I’m transgender” he chokes out, squinting his eyes closed, his whole body tense. Levi doesn’t reply immediately and nods slowly although Eren can’t see him.

“Oh” Levi whispers after a few strained seconds. Eren opens his eyes and avoids Levi’s gaze. He takes the fact that Levi isn’t yelling and screaming at him for lying as a good sign. Eren moves his head to the side and lets out a quiet whimper waiting for Levi’s reaction, waiting for him to tell him he isn’t interested in a tranny and to kick him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I decided to post this chapter early and I'm sorry it's so much shorter than the other ones
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'll be posting chapter 4 next Monday (11/9)


	4. Condoms and Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has confessed his secret and waits for the inevitable rejection that he assumes is coming.

Every second that passes the silence in the room seems the crush Eren down against the mattress. His heart pounds in his chest rhythmically, the sound fills the whole room as blood rushes through Eren’s ears. Levi lets out a soft sigh, an exhale of breath that wouldn’t have been audible if it wasn’t for the complete silence filling the room. A reassuring smile spreads across Levi’s face and finally he breaks the silence, cutting through it like a knife.

“So you’re female to male right?” he asks. That’s the last question Eren expects him to ask, he snaps his head up to look at Levi, his eyes widen. He nods hesitantly and wipes his face with the back of his hand.

“Y-yeah...I didn’t think you would know anything about it...I thought you’d kick me out and get angry or something” he mumbles, the words spilling out of his mouth. 

“It’s okay Eren...I accept you and I still want you and care about you” he reassures. Eren lets out a strangled, happy sound and wipes his face as tears of joy fall from his eyes. 

“I-I...thank you” he whispers, his voice strained. Levi kisses his nose gently.

“It’s okay Eren” he repeats “There’s no need to thank me...Hanji’s transgender you know? I knew her before she transitioned so I know more than most people” he explains. Eren nods and takes a moment to calms himself down from the emotional roller coaster that that confession put him through. 

“D-do you still want to have sex with me?” he chokes out quietly, afraid of the answer. Levi nods immediately and pecks his lips quickly. 

“Of course I do...this doesn’t change anything.” Eren lets out a sigh of relief at those words and grins up at him “But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything so if I’m doing something that you don’t like please tell me” he explains as Eren nods along with him.

“Uh...I don’t want you to touch my c-chest...and can you maybe dim the light in here?” he asks almost hesitantly.

“Of course” Levi replies as he moves to switch off the main light in the room, the soft lamp on his nightstand still illuminating the room a bit. Levi goes back to straddling Eren and sits back slightly so he can pull off his shirt, revealing his muscled chest and toned abs. 

Eren hums softly and reaches his hands up, resting them against Levi’s torso touching his chest and abdomen. The older man leans forward and continues sucking marks into Eren’s neck, nibbling and teasing the skin.

Eren gasps sharply and groans as he arches against the touch, he trails his fingers over Levi’s chest and back while he leaves hickeys all over his tan skin. 

Levi pulls back after a while and pulls the hem of Eren’s shirt up, he looks up at him for permission. Once Eren nods softly he continues pulling up his shirt and discards it, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He glances at the tight binder flattening Eren’s chest for only a moment before leaning back down.

He slots their lips together as he trails his fingers over Eren’s stomach, skimming over his binder then touching his collarbone. Eren groans softly into the kiss and breaks it after a while, he’s panting softly and looks up at Levi.

“Y-you can take off my binder just...just don’t touch my chest” he says softly. Levi nods and carefully undoes each of the small hooks down the side of Eren’s binder. After half a minute or so Levi pulls the thick sheet of fabric off and tosses it on top of the pile of clothing on the floor.

Levi can still see in the dim light but his eyes don’t linger on Eren’s chest instead concentrated on his face, which is turned to the side and flushed. Levi pecks his lips and smiles “You’re so handsome” he mumbles against his lips. 

Eren smiles softly and pulls Levi in close as he moves off of Eren and settles in between his legs. Eren wraps his legs around Levi’s waist and pushes their hips together moaning softly.

Levi grins and sucks on Eren’s collarbone, doing his best to avoid Eren’s breasts not even letting them brush up against his own skin as not to make him feel uncomfortable. He rolls his hips, grinding them against Eren’s causing them both to moan loudly.

They rut against each other desperately, panting heavily as they moan. After a couple of minutes Eren tugs at Levi’s hair.

“L-Levi..Fuck me..” he gasps out, bucking his hips. Levi pulls away slightly and grins as he unbuttons Eren’s pants watching him for the nod of approval. Levi tugs his pants down and smiles when he sees Eren’s boxer briefs: bright blue with little yellow rubber ducks. Levi chuckles and looks up to see Eren covering his red face with his hands. He pulls his hands away and kisses his nose.

“Don’t be embarrassed...I think it’s cute” he muses as he trails his fingers over Eren’s thighs, spreading his legs, he teases his inner thigh making Eren whine desperately. To be fair Levi takes off his pants as well revealing simple black boxers, Eren grumbles softly. 

“I guess you wore those because you knew you were going to get laid” he mumbles jokingly. Levi laughs and shrugs, nodding softly.

“Yeah I guess...What did you think you weren’t going to get laid?” Eren presses his lips together and nods his head. 

“Why not?” Levi asks, tilting his head.

“Well because...B-because I didn’t think you’d want me after I tell that I’m-...” he lets the sentence drift off. Levi frowns and showers Eren’s face with kissing.

“Of course I still want you...I don’t care if you’re trans, I’ll always care about you” he mumbles as he kisses Eren’s face. He grins and cups Levi’s face, kissing him softly.

“I care about you too” he mumbles against his lips. Levi smiles into the kiss and pulls him closer. Eren moans when he bites his bottom lip gently and breaks the kiss. Levi grips the edge of his underwear and tugs them down teasingly, waiting until he nods before pulling them down the rest of the way. 

Levi keeps looking up at Eren’s face as he spreads his legs wider and moves his hand down between his legs. He rubs to fingers against his wet entrance, causing Eren to dig his fingers into his back, gasping sharply.

Levi keeps moving his fingers before slipping one inside of Eren. He bucks his hips and moans softly as he lets his eyes flutter closed. Levi starts moving the finger and once he deems Eren ready he adds a second one.

Eren arches his back and pants softly as Levi stretches him out, the man above him cherishes the noises spilling from his throat. Eren moans get louder when Levi uses his thumb to rub against his sensitive clit.

After a while Eren looks up at him with hazy eyes and bucks his hips desperately, digging his nails into his pale skin.

“L-Levi...I’m ready please..” he says between moans. Levi grins down at him and pulls out his fingers after a couple more thrusts. He reaches over and snatches a condom off of his nightstand. He sits up and rips open the condom packet, discarding the wrapper. Eren gasps softly when Levi pulls down his boxers and throws them over the side of the bed, he blushes deeply as Levi rolls on the condom and settles between Eren’s legs, lifting them up and wrapping them around his waist and his moves forward. Levi positions himself and looks up at Eren smiling softly.

“Are you sure?” he chokes out, Eren nods firmly and bucks his hips slightly, encouraging Levi. He grins and grips Eren’s hips, steadying them as he slowly pushes inside with a moan. Eren pants heavily and groans as Levi bottoms out. 

Eren inhales shakily and shifts his hips, Levi gives him as much time as he needs to adjust to the size. Time seems to slow down at Levi waits, it feels like forever when Eren finally nods up at him. 

Levi groans and slowly pulls out and pushes back in slowly causing Eren to gasps sharply and moan. He holds Eren close as he establishes a steady pace, thrusting gently as he kisses Eren’s neck and collarbone. 

Eren tightens his legs around Levi’s waist and rolls his hips to meet each thrust. His moans get increasingly louder as Levi picks up the pace. The sounds on the bed creaking under them and the satisfying slaps of skin against skin fills the room along with the couple’s moans.

Soon enough both of them are approaching their climax as Levi’s thrusts become erratic. Eren looks up at him as he pants, his chest falling and rising rapidly and his skin shining with sweat.

“Levi...I’m close..” he chokes out desperately. Levi picks up the pace and reaches his hand to rub two fingers against Eren’s clit, eliciting a loud moan from the younger man. He arches his back dramatically, lifting himself off of the bed and pushing his head against the pillow as he bucks his hips, his toes curling and his nails dragging down Levi’s back, creating angry, red scratches on his pale skin. 

Levi thrusts into him a few more times before Eren hangs his mouth in a silent scream and chokes out a moan of Levi’s name as he comes. Levi finds his release as Eren tightens around him and moans his name as he rides out his orgasm working Eren through his as well.

Levi slows his thrusts until they come to a halt as Eren relaxes under him, slumping down against the mattress. Levi looks down at Eren and grins, panting as he lets the post-orgasmic bliss wash over him. 

Eren grins back and relaxes his body, gently resting his hands on Levi’s shoulders for a moment before he pulls out and collapses down next to Eren. 

Once Levi’s done rolling off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the nearby waste basket he rolls Eren over onto his side and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close against his chest. Eren’s face is flushed as he looks up at Levi, panting heavily while he tries to steady his breathing.

“That...was amazing...thank you” he mumbles between pants, he’s not able to express how grateful he feels that he’s found someone who accepts him and is willing to make love to him even though he’s not what he expected or maybe even wanted. Levi kisses Eren’s forehead and chuckles.

“I enjoyed it too...it was even better than I imagined” Levi teases, causing Eren to look away and blush.

“So you that means you did imagine this” he replies. Levi nods and brushes a few strands of Eren’s hair sticking to his sweat-covered forehead away.

“Yes...of course I imagined it differently because...” he stops talking once he sees Eren frown “But that doesn’t make it any less wonderful” he adds with a grin, kissing his lover’s nose. Eren blushes and grins, giggling at the kiss.

He pecks Levi’s lips and buries his face against his chest, sighing contently as he tangles their limbs together. Eren closes his eyes and reaches out blindly for Levi’s hand. Once he finds it he laces their fingers together and squeezes gently. 

Levi returns the squeeze grinning happily as he rests his chin on top of Eren’s hair, threading his other hand through his hair.

Eren relaxes against Levi as his breathing deepens. He falls asleep in Levi’s arms knowing that at least one person in the world wants him just the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the last chapter and it's been quite a journey even though this fic is only four chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed my first chaptered fic, please check out my other fan fictions as well. I made a one-shot sequel to this fic so please check it out if you liked this one (they're part of the same series)
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed my fic and check out the sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my fic please leave a kudos and comment! By the way in this chapter Eren falls asleep with his binder on by accident, this is a mistake of course since he's so overwhelmed with emotions he forgot to take it off. I just wanted to add that sleeping with a binder on, or even wearing it more than 8 hours, can be very dangerous and cause a lot of problems with your ribs that might seriously damage them, even beyond repair. Just a PSA. Thank you Zen_Charmer for pointing that out :)
> 
> I'll post chapter 2 next Monday (10/26)


End file.
